


Kimono Kiss

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Nisemonogatari
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tinkering of a scene of Nisemonogatari Episode 10 Tsukihi Phoenix, Part 3. Mister Donut.  Longer than a usual drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimono Kiss

Tsukihi’s eyes grew wide as soft pressure enclosed on her lips.  She would squirm out from under him but his hand held her wrists together.  Her left breast felt another squeeze.  Thoughts raced through her head.  This is wrong, but she couldn’t push him away as much as she had thought she wanted to.  She surrendered to his advances—because she loved her brother.

 

A tongue flicked across her bottom lip, requesting permission.  She closed her eyes and reciprocated, releasing a soft moan into his mouth.  His tongue explored her mouth as hers stayed still as if it was afraid to meet.  A light jab took her tongue out of its shyness and danced a slow waltz together.  Goose bumps formed on her skin.  The restraint on her wrists slackened.  Her hands reached up to the back of his head and pushed him into her face.  The breaths out of her nostrils were shallow and labored as they puffed across his cheek.  The backs of her heels dug into the wood floor.  She whimpered as he pulled away from their caress, hungry for more.

 

She stared at him for the first time with lust in her eyes.  Since she received this kind of a response Tsukihi should change her kimono style more often.  Her panties soaked in a few drops of her moisture.

 

A disappointed moan left her lips accompanying his as he pulled away.  “W-why did you do that?”  Her voice was dripping with wanton lust.

 

His face was still deadpan.  “I just wanted to see what would happen.”  With that Koyomi released his grip on her and simply left.

 

Simply.  Left.

 

Tsukihi laid there on top of her stripped kimono and panties and just stared at the ceiling.  “What kind of bullshit was that?!”


End file.
